


Star-Crossed

by Ghostwriter87



Category: ((Subject to change as story progresses)), Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice, Chicago Med, Chicago PD
Genre: F/M, Slaves, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter87/pseuds/Ghostwriter87
Summary: A vampire falls for the human she rescues. TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS.





	1. Rescue

STAR-CROSSED

AUTHOR’S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

AU One Chicago verse. Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.  My first Jay/Erin multi-chapter fic and I hope I write them well.  This story uses its own rules for vampires so just forget everything that’s been established by previous folklore.  For this fiction, vampires can procreate but it’s a crapshoot whether or not a kid will be a vampire.  This is intended for mature audiences only filled with rape, non-con, and violence.  If this is something you have issues with, please back out now.    

 

Jay moaned and jerked away from the man who had caressed his cheek.  _Oh hell no…not doing this again_ , he thought to himself as the man let out a sinister chuckle.

“You really think you have a choice, Blood Bag?” he asked.

“Not…toy,” he managed to get out.  He couldn’t let this happen again.  He had been taught how to fight back and he was going to keep at it no matter what.  It didn’t matter that he was feeling drained.  He was going to fight until Montague killed him.  Which was probably going to be very soon if someone didn’t come for him.  _Wanna see Dad and Will again_ , he thought to himself.  He didn’t want to die.  Not like this.  He wasn’t ready.

“Oh but you are,” the man corrected as he caressed the younger man’s cheek again.  “You’re nothing but a damn human.  And that means I can do whatever I want to you.”  With that, he yanked him up, smirking when he let out a cry of pain as the chains bit into his wrists.  _He still has some fight left but I’ve almost it beaten out of him_ , he thought to himself.  Really, the spunk the human had was amusing.  _Can’t believe he still thinks he can beat me_ , he mused.  Oh, he was scrappy enough in a fight, there was no denying that, but he was just a human.  A lousy human who was breakable and manageable.   And he was going to enjoy breaking and managing him.

“Let…go,” Jay spat out.  The man made a tsking sound even as he quickly undid the shackles and then threw the human onto the floor, straddling him.  His captive tried to throw a punch, but he quickly caught the wrist, squeezing it, resulting in a pained cry.

“ **Don’t** try that again, boy,” he growled.  Then, before he could be stopped, he forced the younger man’s jeans down, undoing his own jeans and entering him.  Jay’s face grimaced and he tried to bite back a cry to no avail.  _Please…someone find me_ , he thought to himself.  He couldn’t take much more of this.  He wasn’t going to make it, he was sure of it.  Outside, Erin’s eyes flickered as she and the rest of the Intelligence Unit moved towards the building, their guns drawn.

“Are we sure this is the right place?” her partner, Hailey queried.  _Don’t like this.  Something seems off_ , she thought to herself.

“Yes.  Nadia’s always given me good information,” the other woman replied and the first woman nodded.  _Okay, we’ve got this_ , Hailey thought to herself.  Yes, she was a little nervous.  How could she not be?  So many things could go wrong in a bust like this.  And she was with a new unit, so she wasn’t quite used to the way they rolled yet.  _Hate factories_ , Erin thought to herself.  She hated what they represented: the worst of the vampiric community in all its glory.  And as a rule, feeding on humans and making them slaves wasn’t really a thing.  Not that any of the captives here would believe that.  No, they were probably thinking that all vampires were total monsters.

“Everyone move in quietly.  The last thing we want is for the vampires here to kill the humans they have captive,” they heard Hank tell them.

“Copy that,” they all chorused.  Then, they moved in, everyone moving swiftly, clearing the rooms.  Hearing the footsteps, various people looked up, letting out hisses as their eyes flashed in displeasure. Then, they headed towards the sounds.  People were intruding.  That wasn’t acceptable.  As one, the vampires headed out and soon the sounds of people barking orders, growls, hisses, and gunshots were heard.  Hearing this, the man on top of Jay quickly got off of him and ran out with a WOOSH!  The younger man shakily climbed to his feet, his fingers clutching at the chains when he heard footsteps approaching.  Was he coming back?  Had Montague decided to risk it?  Well, no matter.  He’d be ready for him.  _Not letting this creep take me again.  If he wants a fight, I’ll give him one_ , he thought to himself.  And why the hell not?  He was sick of being put through this crap.  And he was going to stick up for himself this time around.  Okay, so he wasn’t exactly in top form.  He had been drained a lot, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t muster up the courage to fight.  And he **would**.  As the footsteps approached, he tightened his grip on the chains.  He reared back his arms, ready to throw the chains and---then stopped the attack.  It was two women he had never seen before and they both had guns.

“Easy.  We’re Chicago PD,” the shorter one said.  _PD.  Rescue.  This was a rescue_ , he thought to himself.  He dropped the chains, took a couple of steps and then---blackness claimed him.

AUTHOR’S NOTE

As with Bonded, this fic has its own glossary which yo can find here.  this is what I’ve come up with so far and may be amended as the story progress.

 Blood bag: derogatory term for a human

Food source: clinical term for a human

Factory: place where humans are kept by vampires for their pleasure

 


	2. Needing Finesse

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Mia_Jezkova: Thanks, I’m glad you think so.  Hopefully I can do well as I’m stretching myself with a new couple.

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot.  This is going to be a slow burn Jay/Erin as they won’t be able to get together right away and I hope you all will stick with me.

 

As soon as the male started to drop, Erin instantly moved to his side, catching him before he hit the ground.  _Damn, how long has he been here?_ she wondered, mentally assessing the scars and other gashes she saw on his body.

“Shit, man.  What’d they do to you?” she murmured as Hailey put a call in for an ambulance.  He was human, that much she could smell.  But at the same time, there was a hint of vampirism in his scent, meaning that someone in his family was a vampire.  Hailey bit into her wrist and then went to put it over the man’s mouse.

“Hailey! I get what you’re doing, but he’s been a vampire’s prisoner for who knows how long?  I **don’t** think he’ll be appreciative of us forcing blood down his throat,” Erin reminded.

“Right.  I wasn’t thinking,” the woman stated.  _Can’t believe I did that.  What was I thinking?_ she wondered.   Right.  She hadn’t been thinking.  She had just been focused on getting the guy healed.

“It’s okay.  I get it. You’re a protector.  You were acting on instinct,” the other detective stated.  As she was perusing his body, her eyes saw something peeking through the torn sleeves covering his right shoulder and she pushed them aside, inhaling sharply as she saw the numbers.  “Hey Mouse?” she asked, activating her radio again.

“Yeah?” he queried.

“Need you or Jin to run a number for me,” she responded.

“What’s it on?” she heard Jin ask.

“One of the vics,” she responded.  At the precinct, Jin and Mouse looked at one another.  _That’s not good_ , Mouse thought to himself. 

“Uh, Erin, if a vic has a number that means---” Jin started to say.

“He used to be a slave.  I know; I’m not an idiot, Jin!  I need to know who last owned him so we can piece together what happened,” Erin snapped.  _Hate when he tries to point out the obvious_ , she thought to herself.

“What’s the number?” Jin queried with a sigh.  _Hate when I upset her_ , he thought to himself.  He hadn’t meant to.  But then again, cases like this always put everyone on edge. 

“08238763914F,” Erin read off and the two looked it up.

“The number came back to a Dr. Will Halstead,” Mouse reported.  _F.  That means the kid was freed at some point.  Probably after the law got passed a couple of years ago_ , he mused.  So plus side, they didn’t have to report this to anyone in particular and there was no need to worry about a war starting.

“He works at Med, right?” Erin queried.

“Yeah,” Jin confirmed.  Erin was about to say more when sirens reached her ears.  _The ambo.  Finally_ , she mused.  The guy was in bad shape and he needed to be checked out.  As one, the medics walked up to them.

“Is he conscious?” Shay queried.

“Nope,” replied Erin.

“Was he fed any blood?” Gabby asked.

“He’s been in a factory.  Don’t think they were too concerned with that sort of thing and I didn’t think it was prudent to take away his choice,” Erin responded. 

“Fair enough,” Gabby and Shay chorused and then loaded Jay onto the stretcher.

“There’s a number here,” Shay noted, staring at the shoulder.

“I had our techs look it up.  It belongs to a Dr. Will Halstead,” Erin reported.

“He works at Med.  We’ll take him there,” Shay declared and with that, she and Gabby loaded the man into the ambulance and took off as Erin followed them in her squad car.  _Hold on, man.  You’re going to be okay_ , the blonde paramedic thought to herself.  She wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.  At Chicago Med, Will was coming out surgery.  _Damn…that was a close one.  Glad we were able to save him_ , he thought to himself.  And he hadn’t even had to slip the guy any of his blood.  Contrary what to what humans read in some stories, a vampire’s blood didn’t always turn a person, and there was a specific amount that a vampire could use to heal someone’s injuries or ailments if they so desired.

“Incoming!” he heard Maggie call and he rushed over to the gurney, his eyes widening when he saw who it was.

“Jay?  Oh my gosh,” he breathed.  _Shit, what happened to him?_ he wondered.  “What happened?” he demanded as he caught sight of the multiple bite marks and gashes adorning his body.  _Gonna kill whoever did this_ , he thought to himself.  No one touched his little brother.  **No one**.   _Been looking for him for two weeks and haven’t found a trace of him_ , he thought to himself.  How had he been hidden from him?  Erin hung back, not wanting to get in the way of the doctors.  

“CPD busted up a factory.  He was one of the vics,” Shay replied.  _Oh shit.  Why didn’t it occur to me that he’d be in a factory?_  he wondered.  Oh right.  Because he hadn’t wanted to even **think** about that happening as no one was usually stupid enough to snatch up a vampire’s relative.  Okay, he had to focus.

“Hold on, Jay.  Gonna make sure you’re okay,” he murmured, smoothing back his younger brother’s hair.  At this Jay’s eyes flew open and he started to move away.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!  Easy, easy,” he soothed and immediately, Jay relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh as he recognized the voice.

“Will,” he murmured.  _Safe.  I’m safe_ , he thought to himself.  Unless…maybe Montague was playing another trick on him.  He had done it before.  Made him think that Will or his father had come for him.  “You real?” he queried.

“Yeah, I’m real.  We’re gonna fix you up and..” Will trailed off.  Should they hold off on the exam?  There was no telling **what** had been done to him and the last thing he wanted to do was traumatize his younger brother further.

“I need an exam, don’t I?” Jay realized.  _Shit, I don’t want to_ , he thought to himself.

“Yeah,” Will confirmed.  “But we can hold off on it for a bit if you prefer,” he quickly assured him.  Then, seeing Erin, “Who are you?”   

“I’m Detective Lindsay. I was one of the officers on scene.  After the examination--- **if** he’s up for it---I’m going to need to get a statement,” she responded.

“It’s up to Jay.  All of it,” Will declared.  He wasn’t about to take his little brother’s choice away after everything he had been through.  Jay was silent as he listened.  An out.  Will was giving him an out.  He could take it.  He **should** take it.  No…better to get it over with.  Besides, it wasn’t like he would trust anyone else with this. 

“No.  No let’s do it.  I uh---don’t care who does the physical part but…I want **you** to do the mental part.”

“Yeah, of course.”  _Will I be able to control myself if I see something I don’t like?_ he wondered.  He would have to.  Jay was putting a lot of faith in him and he wouldn’t want to scare him.

“Take him to Exam One,” Maggie instructed and this was done, Connor following Will.

“Um, I’m gonna have to---” Connor began to say.

“Do what you need to,” Jay interrupted and Connor began checking on the wounds, Will grabbed Jay’s wrist and bit down, only wincing slightly as the images flooded his mind.  _Jay was thrown to the ground and he grunted.  Then he was on his feet, lunging at him.  With lightning speed the man grabbed Jay’s neck and squeezed._   Will’s eyes flashed.  The nerve of this guy! _“Who…?” Jay managed to get out._

 _“My name is Montague.  But you will call me Master,” came the response and Jay kicked him._   Will’s eyes flickered.  Least they had a name for this arrogant piece of…Okay, he had to keep it calm.  Jay would be able to pick up on his emotions while they were connected and would get agitated and he didn’t want that.  Once more, he let the images wash over him.  _Jay groaned with effort as he fought to keep_ _Montague away._ _However, the vampire tightened his grip on the man’s wrists even as_ _he undid Jay’s jeans, shoving them off of his_ _body._   _Then, he quickly divested himself of his own clothing and slammed into the human, smirking at the cries of pain_.  _He began rocking back and forth as Jay started to fight against him, though the struggle was to no avail.  Then, he pulled out of him and began stroking and squeezing his cock.  Jay let out a small whimper which turned into a scream as the man tore into flesh with his fangs._  Will growled as his eyes flashed angrily and his features turned monstrous.  G _onna fucking kill this guy!_ he thought to himself.  He was going to **kill** him!

“WILL!” Connor’s shout broke through Will’s haze and he slowly removed his fangs from his brother’s wrist.  _Gonna find this guy and make it slow_ , he thought to himself.

“Will?”  Hearing the hesitancy in his younger brother’s voice, the doctor looked at him to see his eyes wide and his heartbeat quickening like it did whenever he was scared.  He then let out an unneeded breath and forced his features back to normal.

“I’m sorry, Jay.  I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized.  _Hate that I scared him, but damn, seeing that crap…_ his thoughts trailed off and he frowned in concentration.  He had to find out who had done this.

“It’s okay,” Jay responded.  _No one I trust more than him_ , he mused to himself.

“I’m done here,” Connor reported.

“So I can go?” Jay asked hopefully.

“Cops are going to want a statement,” Will reminded him and he nodded.

“Right,” he said.  “You’ll be there with me?” he checked.

“You want me there?” the older man asked in surprise.

“Yeah.  I don’t---I don’t think I can---” his words trailed off and his breathing became labored.

“Of course I’ll be there with you.  Whatever you need, little brother,” the other man quickly assured.  Out in the hall, Erin waited.  _Damn, I can’t even imagine what this poor guy’s gone through_ , she thought to herself and then straightened up when Connor came out.

“Doctor Rhodes, how is he?” she queried.

“He’s got various scars and gashes, which indicate torture and…” Connor’s voice trailed off.

“And?” she prompted.

“Sexual assault,” he responded.

“Oh shit,” she said.  “Are you sure about that?”

“Will saw it.”

“Mental exam.”

“Yeah.  Along with physical evidence.  Poor guy’s been put through hell.”  Erin nodded at this, took out her phone, went to her contacts, found Voight’s number, and pressed dial.  Meanwhile, at the Twenty-First, Hank was talking with Commander Crowley.

“It’s not good, Sergeant.  People are starting to talk,” she stated.

“People? Or other vampires?” Hank questioned pointedly.

“Sergeant Voight---” the woman started to say.

“Commander Crowley, we just busted up a factory that from what I can tell had been in operation for a **very** long time,” the man interrupted.  “To me, that says someone in this city isn’t happy about the old law---which stated that humans aren’t to be anything but a vampire’s pet---being abolished,” he continued.  He was about to say more when his phone rang.  Raising his finger in the classic “Just a minute” sign, he answered it as the African-American woman sighed.  Unfortunately, what the police sergeant had stated was right.  _I had no idea that a factory had even been in this city_ , she thought to herself.  For that matter, neither had the brass; and they **weren’t** happy about it.   And now she was trying to do damage control, even though Voight didn’t necessarily want to play ball with her.  And she had to admit, she wasn’t happy about that.  But what could she do?  It wouldn’t do for her to go up against the man after what had just happened.  Her eyes flickered as he hung up.

“What is it?” she wondered.

“That was Erin.  One of the vics in the factory---they were tortured and sexually assaulted,” came the response.  At this, the woman blew out a breath.

“Damn,” she said.  “This is what I’m talking about.  We need to get on top of this.  We need to address both communities and---” she began to instruct.

“Aah-aah.  That’s you and the brass’ problem: you separate vampires and humans even when talking.  What **I’m** going to do is go to Med and see if the vic Erin talked to would be willing to come down and make a statement,” he interrupted and then walked out to the garage, got into his car, started it, and then headed out.  Back at Med, another doctor walked into Jay’s hospital room and Will’s features changed instantly as he stepped in front of his brother and let out a warning growl.

“Take it easy, Dr. Halstead.  I heard there was a human here and wanted to make sure things didn’t get loused up,” the doctor---a female---stated.

“Will, who is she?” Jay asked.

“New doctor, Ava Bekker,” Will responded.  “We’re doing just fine, D. Bekker,” he continued.  She ignored him and went to Jay, grabbing his wrist and started to bare down.  With a snarl, Will shoved her away.  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.

“A **real** examination since you most likely skipped that part,” she responded.

“Dr. Rhodes and I both examined him and we’re waiting on a member of the CPD to arrive to give them our findings,” came the heated retort.

“He’s sitting real pretty isn’t he?  I know he’s your brother and everything, but really, Will, just get what you need like you would with any other meal,” Dr. Bekker sneered.  With a growl, Will shoved her against a wall.  Hearing this, Erin rushed in.

“Get the hell out, Dr. Bekker,” he growled.  The woman snarled and went to strike him and---she was yanked back.  Everyone turned to stare at the man and woman in police uniforms.

“Okay, here’s a stupid question: is there a problem here?”  Will didn’t answer the question.  He couldn’t.  All he could think was that he had screwed up and Jay’s assault was about to be swept under the rug…

 


	3. Getting Information

AUTHOR’S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot.   

 “Well?” Hank prompted when they were only met with silence.

“I screwed up.  Please don’t take it out on Jay,” Will answered, throwing them a pleading look.  _Dad and I fought too hard to make sure Mom and Jay were treated decently despite the fact they’re human.  Can’t let anything ruin it now_ , he thought to himself.

“Damn right you screwed up.  You didn’t even do a mental exam on the human so we have no way of knowing what the hell happened to him,” Ava snarled.

“Actually, I **did** do a mental exam on him.  Only I don’t tend to fuck around in my little brother’s head,” Will spat out, his voice darkening with anger.

“Doctor, are you even aware of the reasoning behind a mental exam?” Erin queried, her voice hardening.  Yes, she was becoming protective.  There was just something about this woman that set her on edge and she’d be damned if she was going to let her anywhere near this guy. 

“Yeah, to make sure that attacked humans don’t hide things from vampires and impede their jobs,” the other woman replied condescendingly.

“Wrong.  It’s to make sure that a vampire didn’t change a human’s memory during an attack.  It’s **protection** for the human,” Erin retorted stepping closer to her.   _Damn, who the hell let this bitch in here?_ she wondered.  The last thing this human needed was a vampire making things even more difficult for him.  And the bitch was completely condescending.  No wonder Dr. Halstead had tried to strike her.  She hadn’t spent two minutes with her and she wanted to slug her.  “So why don’t you get out of here so Dr. Halstead and I can talk?” she demanded.

“You can’t make me leave.  You’re not a doctor here.  You’re just the cop who’s coming in to take the statement and we have final say,” Dr. Bekker.  _Dumbass cop.  Does she even realize how hard we have to work to make sure humans don’t keep things from us so we can treat them properly?_ She fumed. Not that their patients were any better.  Jay’s eyes clouded and he scooted back against the wall, hunching over.  _Don’t want her here.  Not talking with her here_ , he thought to himself. 

“As Jay’s primary, I’m going to insist that you leave Dr. Bekker so that Dr. Rhodes and I can finish up,” Will insisted.

“And why should I?”  Ava demanded.

“Because you’re upsetting our patient,” Connor responded and led her to the door, practically shoving her out and closing the door behind him.   _Well, I hope **that’s** over with_ , Erin thought to herself and then turned to see the human she rescued backed up against the wall, his body hunched over as he held his knees to his chest. 

“Jay?” Will’s voice was soft as he went over to his brother.  “Hey, it’s okay, Little Brother.  You’re safe,” he assured.  _Hate that she had this effect on him_ , he thought to himself.  Jay had never really liked confrontation between vampires and humans and would shrink into himself at the first sign of it.  And Dr. Bekker had caused him to go into old habits.

“I’ll come back later.  The last thing he needs right now is to be upset further,” Erin commented, her eyes clouding in concern at the scene before her.  Yes, they needed information but not at this guy’s expense.  _Damn that doctor. I could’ve connected with him_ , she fumed.  But thanks to Dr. Bekker’s abrasiveness, she hadn’t gotten the chance to at least try.  At this, the human looked up.

“No.  It’s okay.  You can stay.  I can do this,” he assured.

“You sure?” his brother asked.  “You don’t have to do anything right now.  You heard her, she’s willing to wait until you’re in a better frame of mind,” he continued.

“She needs the info.  I don’t mind,” the younger man responded.  And it would be better to do this as soon as possible so he could put it out of his mind.  Not that he would ever forget this anytime soon.  No, he had a feeling that he’d be having nightmares about his capture for a long time.  But he wasn’t going to say that out loud as it didn’t have anything to do with the situation at hand.

“Only if you’re sure,” the officer told him.

“I’m sure,” he confirmed.  _Nervous as hell but it has to be done_ , he thought to himself. He didn’t want what he had just gone through happening to anyone else. And if him talking to this officer could help prevent it, he was going to do it.  And besides, he had a feeling that he could trust her.  After all, she was doing everything she could to make this easy on him---which he was grateful for---and the least he could do was let her get the information she needed from him.

“Anything I should know?  I mean---is there anything that could accidentally trigger a flight or fight response?”

“He’s never had a reaction that I’ve seen but with what happened…” Will shrugged and then shot his younger brother an apologetic look.  “Sorry. Didn’t mean to ignore you.”  At this, Erin flushed.  _Damn it.  Hate that I did that_ , she thought to herself.  Even though it had been two years since the law had gone into effect, she still sometimes tended to ignore a human vic in favor of getting her information from the vampire in charge.

“S’okay.  Things are still a little fuzzy for me,” came the response. 

“Which is even **more** reason to be safe,” Erin stated.  _I like her.  She doesn’t treat Jay like shit_ , Will thought.  And that went a long way in his book.  What could he say?  He was protective.  The female detective smiled at him.  “Now I realize we usually do this this kind of thing at the station but if you want to stay---” she began to tell him.

“We can go down to the station,” Jay interrupted.

“You sure?” Hank queried.

“Yeah.  As long as---” Jay’s voice trailed off and he looked to his older brother.

“I’ll be right there with you,” Will promised.  _Not going anywhere_ , he thought.  In fact, he was never letting his little brother out of his sight again.  Maybe it would drive him nuts but he didn’t care. 

“Thanks,” the younger man said softly.  _Hate that I feel this way_ , he thought to himself.  He must look like such a weakling to the vampires.  Will squeezed Jay’s shoulder reassuringly and then went to sign him out, telling Sharon that he was taking some personal time before getting a wheelchair.

“Aw, come on.  I don’t need that,” he objected.

“Hospital policy regardless of who or what you are,” came the response and the younger man sighed and went to sit down.  The only other sign of his disapproval of him being led out in the chair was the scowl he wore as he and once they were all outside, Voight went to get the car.  _Can’t blame Dr. Halstead for being worried.  It’s his brother_ , the man thought to himself as he got into the car.  Hell, if something like this had happened to be Justin, he’d be frantic.  He then gave himself a mental shake and started the engine as everyone else got in.  Moments later, they were at the precinct.  Without a word, Jay and Will got out and then followed Voight and Erin into an interrogation room and the two sat down.

“Can we get you anything before we start?” Erin asked.

“Water?” Jay requested.

“Yeah, of course,” Erin responded and she went back out, stopping by the vending machine, putting the money in, and then punching in the combination for a bottle of water.  When it came out, she picked it up, and then headed back into the room, handing the bottle to Jay who had sat down at the table next to his brother.  “Now, remember, take your time.  You’re safe here,” she told him and he nodded.

“They ambushed me as I was getting out of the car,” he stated.  _Jay jumped as there was a whooshing sound followed by various growls. This can’t be good, he thought to himself.  He had no idea why vampires would be attacking him but he knew he wasn’t about to go down without a_ _fight.  He threw a punch and then grunted as he was grabbed from behind._  “After that…it gets fuzzy,” he admitted.  “I’m---I’m not really sure how long they had me.”

“You’ve been missing three days,” Will told him.

“Three days?  Seriously?” Jay queried and at Will’s nod, his eyes clouded.  “Damn,” he stated.  _Had no idea it had been that long.  Did I black out or did the vampires do something to me?_ he mused.  At the comment, Erin and Hank shared a worried look.  He didn’t know how long he had been gone?  That didn’t bode well.  _Crap.  Vampire must’ve kept him hidden from windows or screwed with his memory_ , Hank mused.  Either one could make a person forget, and neither scenario was a good one.

“Jay, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to try something,” Erin stated.

“Okay,” Jay agreed.  _Not sure what she’s up to, but I’m willing to do whatever’s needed to make sure this guy’s caught_ , he mused.

“I’d like to go inside your head: see the attack.  I understand that it’s intrusive and---” Erin began to say.

“Okay.  Let’s do it,” Jay agreed.  _What?  No!_ Will’s mind screamed.  He wasn’t about to let some woman he barely knew inside his little brother’s head.  Almost if he knew what the older man was thinking, Jay turned to him.  “It’s okay.  I think we can trust her.  She’s been nothing but nice.”  At this, Will nodded.   He was right. Erin **had** been nice, not to mention patient, which he was extremely grateful for.

“Okay,” he agreed.  _Still don’t like it, but if Jay’s comfortable with it, I’m not going to undermine him_ , he thought to himself.  Jay knew what he could and couldn’t handle.  The last thing he needed was him acting like he couldn’t be trusted to make decisions for himself.  He then watched as the female detective took Jay’s wrist in her hand and gently bore down.  Jay winced at the sharpness of the unfamiliar fangs and then let his body relax, letting his body get used to the presence in his head.  Erin’s eyes flickered as the images came.  _Jay was heading to his car when the vampires surrounded him.  He tried to back away but he was grabbed and sprinted away, being dropped into a small room moments later._   Will’s eyes shone with concern as he noticed Jay’s eyes glazing which was common when a vampire was deep inside a human’s head.  He was about to step forward Erin pulled back.

“Okay, so they surrounded you,” she surmised.

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“I know they moved in pretty fast but did you notice anything in particular as they approached you?” she queried and he shook his head.

“Like you said, it all happened pretty fast,” he responded.

“Do you mind if we tried focusing on the guy who first approached you?”  Jay shook his head and Erin once more bit into his wrist.  _The vampires surrounded Jay and he stared at the first man he had_ _noticed._  Erin’s eyes flickered as she took a good look at the man that Jay was watching.  _Nothing I can use here_ , she thought to herself.  Damn it.  She didn’t want this to be for nothing.  The point of this was to get information, not traumatize the guy further.  _Jay backed up and---felt someone grab his neck from behind.  The human let out a choking sound and he tensed._   Seeing the rigidness in his brother’s body, Will stepped forward but Hank grabbed his arm.

“Hold on.  Just give her a few more minutes.  He’ll be okay,” he murmured encouragingly and the younger man nodded.

“I just---I hate this.  I **hate** it when Jay’s a target,” he stated.

“I understand.  He’s your younger brother, you look out for him,” Hank said and Will nodded.  _Wish there was something I could do_ , he thought to himself.  But he knew that there wasn’t and that he would have to let the Intelligence handle things.

“Jay, what is it?” Erin asked, seeing the same thing as well.

“The smell---it’s making me sick,” he replied.

“Smell?” Erin echoed.  _Vampires don’t generally wear cologne so what could be making him react that way?_ she wondered.

“The guy behind me.  He smells---like musk and tar,” Jay confirmed.  At this, Will’s head whipped towards them in recognition.

“That’s Alabaster.  He’s allergic to it,” he reported.  “Dad used to wear it a lot when we were kids in order to blend in but then he noticed Jay getting ill whenever he was near,” he continued.  “As far as I know, it’s not a common cologne anymore.” Hearing this, Erin nodded.  _That’ll narrow things down_ , she thought to herself.

“Can you see anything else?” she prodded.

“Uh, I’m not sure,” came the response.  “I can try,” he offered.  Once more, Erin bore down and Will blew out a breath as he watched.  _Jay struggled against his captor as his vision started to blur. No…please…he thought as he struggled to keep conscious.  One of the vampires approached him and the human’s eyes caught site of a mark on his neck.  _

“Can you focus on that tattoo?” Erin’s voice broke through Jay’s memories and he nodded.  _Jay looked at the tattoo.  That was a star of some sort.  Hell if he knew what it was or what it meant though._ Seeing the star, Erin gasped and gently pulled her fangs out of the human’s wrist.

“What’s wrong?” Will queried, seeing the look.  _She looks like she’s seen a ghost_ , he thought to himself.  But why?  What had she seen? 

“I think I know who took your brother,” she said.

“What?” the men chorused. 

“The tattoo looks familiar to me.  Let me and my team handle it…please?” she responded.

“You promise you’re gonna do your best in finding him?” Jay asked.

“I promise,” Erin replied.

“Okay,” Jay agreed.

“You’re free to go.  We’ll keep in touch,” Erin stated and she and Hank left the room as Will led Jay out. 

“You okay?” Hank asked.

“I could feel his fear, Hank.  He was terrified,” Erin responded.  “And the star on that vampire’s neck.   That’s the mark of---”

“Montague,” Hank interrupted.  “I remember him,” _One hell of a bastard.  Practically every precinct cheered when he had to release the humans in his care_ , he mused to himself. 

“Yeah.  I do too,” Erin stated.  _And I didn’t like feeling that fear I got from Jay_ , she mused.  Jay?  Was she already thinking of him as Jay?  That was odd.  She didn’t usually get so informal in her thinking when it came to victims.  Giving herself a mental shake, she followed Hank back to the bullpen.  Meanwhile, Will had taken Jay back to his place.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself?  I mean…I just got you back and---” Will worried.

“I’ll be **fine** ,” Jay interrupted.  “Go back to work,” he insisted. 

“Okay, okay.  I’m gone,” Will said and then went out, heading back to Med, where he was met by Connor.

“Hey, how’d it go?” Connor queried, his voice laced with concern.

“It went.  Jay was nervous, but he handled it like a trooper,” Will replied.  “Damn I hate this.  When we were younger, Mom and Jay were always vulnerable and we taught ‘em how to defend themselves and the fact that I failed---” Connor shaking his head cut Will’s sentence short.

“You didn’t fail him.  You had no reason to suspect that a vampire would kidnap him and throw him in a factory.  The only way you could’ve failed is if you had stopped searching for him and you never did,” his friend stated.

“Keep reminding me of that?”

“Always.” While all of this was going on, the vampire Montague glowered at his followers.  _I can’t believe they screwed up like this,_ he fumed. Yes, he understood needing to dodge Intelligence, but what had they been thinking letting their slaves escape?

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WHAT I’M HEARING!  YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!?” he roared, backhanding a male vampire who shuddered as he fell to the floor as other vampires watched the scene, their expressions troubled and wary.  Their leader was **not** happy, though they could hardly blame him.  It had taken a long time build up their factory and now their supply was gone.

“Master, we had to leave just as you did when the police came,” the underling stated.  “It was the Intelligence Unit and that unit’s formed of some of the most powerful vampires out there,” he reminded.  _Please let him see reason_ , he prayed.  He didn’t want to get killed.  At once, Montague composed himself.

“You’re right.  My apologies,” he responded.  _Not sorry.  They’re the ones who failed, but I need to keep them on my side_ , he mused as his eyes clouded with determination.  Let the human enjoy his freedom while he had it.  He’d be his again soon enough and he’d show him what he did to humans who dared to run away from him.  With that, his lips curved into a terrible smirk, and he let out a booming laugh.  One way or another, he **would** have the final word and there was nothing the human could say or do to stop him.

OOC

I know there wasn't a lot of Jay/Erin stuff here but this is going to be **extremely** slow burn and them falling for each other will happen as the story progresses.


	4. Looking Things Up

AUTHOR’S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot.  I know right now there’s nothing that indicates a high rating but I plan on getting smutty with Erin and Jay later in the fic.   

 Hours later, Erin sighed as she reviewed the information she had gleaned.  _Can’t believe we **finally** have a lead on Montague_ , she mused.  Intelligence had been after the vampire ever since the law had been in effect. To say that he wasn’t happy with the newer status of humans would be an understatement.  But usually there weren’t any victims that they could talk to.  They had really gotten lucky with Jay.  Jay.  There was…something about him….No!  She was only thinking that because he had allowed her into his head, an act that was intimate no matter the reason for it.  It didn’t mean anything on his end and she’d do well to remember that.  The human had been brutalized by a vampire and the last thing he needed was another vampire screwing with his head by saying that there were feelings involved.  He needed time catch his breath, to begin the healing process and he wouldn’t be able to do that if she said anything, so yeah, keeping her mouth shut about this one.  All she was going to do was focus on the case, put the screws to Montague once they caught him, and she and Jay would go their separate ways.  And why did that thought hurt more than it should have?  It didn’t make any sense.  It wasn’t like she really knew the guy or anything. No, he was just the guy she and her team had rescued from a factory.  At his apartment, Will tossed and turned in his bed.  He had gotten home a couple of hours ago and he couldn’t get himself to relax.  _Can’t sleep_ , he thought to himself.  Not that he needed sleep as a vampire, but it **did** actually help him to recharge a bit.  But right now he was too worried about Jay even though he had used the sage he had to hide his scent.  Years ago, quite by accident, Patrick Halstead had discovered that a certain amount of sage tended to cancel out a human’s natural scent and ever since, he and Will had stocked up on different variations of it.  Yeah, he was okay with the sage blowing through the vents and sleeping in the next room, but he couldn’t shut his mind off.  His brother had been in a factory.  He had been tortured and abused and he hadn’t even noticed.  How could he not realize what had happened to him?  How could he fail him so badly? That’s what killed him: that he hadn’t been able to protect his younger brother.  _Dad would be so pissed_ , he thought to himself.  The man had taught him better than this.  And **he** would’ve known that something bad had happened to Jay.  And besides that, what if whoever took him came looking for him?  He had been in a factory and he had a feeling that the jag-off wouldn’t let his little brother go so easily.  And if the guy had learned anything about Jay, this would probably be the first place he looked.  He had to protect him. But how?  Where could he take him?  Where would be safe?  _Maybe Dad’s cabin in Wisconsin.  Not a lot of people know about it and no one knows the land better than we do_ , he mused.  Jay would be safe there.  Yeah, that was a plan.  In the morning, he’d discuss it with Jay, get his thought process on the whole thing.  In the guest room, Jay was sleeping fitfully as images flitted through his head.  _Jay looked around as the vampires surrounded him. This isn’t good, he thought to himself.  Yeah he knew how to fight_ _but he wasn’t any match for them, he knew_ _this._ Jay moaned and turned on his side.  He didn’t want to see this again.  He just wanted to sleep.  However, the images kept coming.  _Jay struggled against the chains holding him.  He had to get free.  He couldn’t let them hurt him._   _The vampire approaching him smirked and Jay had to fight the fear welling up within him.  That expression didn’t look good and it **certainly** didn’t bode well for_ _him._   _The vampire’s smirk grew.  He could smell the fear coming from the human and it was like an elixir.  The vampire approached him, straddled him, and bit down, tearing the flesh._   Jay let out a whimper.  He didn’t want to get caught.  He had to get away.  Hearing the whimper, Will immediately got out of bed and headed for the sound.  Nightmare.  Jay was having a nightmare.  As a kid, his younger brother had always whimpered like that when he was having a nightmare and it was obvious that this hadn’t changed.  Jay whimpered again.

“Jay,” Will stated.  “Wake up.  It’s just a nightmare,” he continued.  For an answer, Jay merely let out another whimper and Will reached over to shake the younger man’s shoulder.  Almost instantly, he jerked away and the other man had to move fast to make sure his brother’s head didn’t hit the wall. “Jay, wake up!” he exclaimed.  Jay jerked forward and Will quickly steadied him.

“Oh damn. Sorry,” Jay apologized.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Will responded.  “Do you want to talk about it?” he questioned and his brother shook his head as his eyes clouded.  “Okay,” he said.  Yes they needed to talk about this eventually but he wasn’t going to force it right now.  Jay was still trying to come to grips with what happened and he wasn’t going to press anything. 

“I couldn’t get away.” The whispered sentence caused his older brother’s eyes to flicker.  “They had surrounded me before I knew what was happening.”  And that was what killed him: that he hadn’t realized what was happening.  Dad and Will had taught him better than that.  How could he have let himself get taken?  _He’s probably so disappointed in me_ , he thought to himself.  And why not?  He had barely even resisted when the vampires had grabbed him.  Why hadn’t he fought?  He should’ve fought.

“Whatever you’re thinking, Jay. Don’t.  You couldn’t have done anything,” Will stated.

“But I should’ve fought.”

“No.  You did everything you could, I know that.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”  At this, Jay nodded.  Will had never lied to him when it came to this kind of thing before so it stood to reason that he was telling the truth now.  He just---hated that he had brought all this trouble on him, simply because he had been kidnapped by a vampire.

“Will…what if he tries to get me again?  I mean…the guy was nuts and from what I’ve gleaned about him while he was holding me, he **liked** the fact that he could control me and he doesn’t seem like the type to just give that up,” Jay worried.

“Yeah I know,” Will replied.  “I’ve been thinking about that too,” he continued.

“Yeah?” Jay asked.

“Yeah.  And I’m thinking…maybe you’d be safer up at Dad’s cabin,” Will answered.  “Hardly anyone outside the family knows about it and we can easily stock up on supplies there,” he added and Jay nodded.  It made sense.  Montague would still be after him and their best bet was getting him somewhere that the guy had no clue about.

“Who can we trust to take us there?  Those cops?” Jay queried.  The female one---Lindsay, he thought her name was---had been nice.  She had been gentle with him when getting information.  And she was pretty.  Really pretty.  _Felt connected to her_ , he mused.  But that probably didn’t mean anything.  After all, she had been inside his head, which always created a type of intimacy, even when two people didn’t know each other.  Yeah, that was probably all it was.  Still..there **was** something about her that drew him to her.  He couldn’t explain it, but it was like she was calling to him.  Of course, it was probably just the intimacy of her being in his head.

“You okay?  You look funny,” Will commented.

“Just weird feelings from when the cop---Lindsay---was in my head.  It’ll fade,” Jay responded and his brother nodded in understanding.

“Did you---were those feelings there when---”

“No.  Not after the initial invasion.  He was hurting me and the pain canceled it out.”  Hearing this, Will had to bite back the snarl that threatened to escape.  “Will don’t go off half-cocked.  Please?”

“I’ll try my best not to.  But I’m not letting this go.  I’m getting a piece of Montague when they find him.”

“Okay, fair enough.”  He **still** didn’t want Will doing anything stupid, but he wasn’t going to fight with him on it.  He didn’t have the energy for it.  And besides, he knew where his older brother was coming from.  He had apparently been worried and he couldn’t really fault him for that.  He was vulnerable and weak.  Always had been.  _Hate being the weak link_ , he thought to himself.  Why couldn’t he have been born a vampire like Will?

“Rest for now and I’ll call them later and ask them to take us to the cabin.”  
“Okay.”  Jay sighed and laid out on the bed, eyes clouding.  He had to figure things out---like why he had been instantly attracted to the cop.  It had to be because she had been in his head, right?  It didn’t mean anything.  And yet…there was some about her that called to him.  _Maybe It’s the effect of her being inside my head so soon after Montague.  He’d occasionally make me desire him for his own sick pleasure_ , he mused.  Not that he had mentioned this little tidbit to Will.  He was already looking for vengeance for what the vampire had done to him and there was no need to push him over the edge about it.  He just---he wanted to figure things out.  He needed to figure out why he couldn’t stop thinking about her.  _Gotta be cause she was in my head, right?_ he mused.  Will’s eyes clouded.  What was his little brother thinking?  He could usually read Jay like a book but ever since he had been found, he had been closing himself off.  Not that he could really blame him as he had gone through hell and the vampire was sure his younger brother didn’t really want to talk about it, but still…it worried him.  And plus Montague was still out there.  While all of this was going on, Montague was combing the streets of Chicago, trying to find Jay.  _Damn it!  Those cops who had rescued him must’ve found a way to hide his scent!_ he fumed.  Usually it was rather easy to track down humans, but it was like his pet’s scent had completely disappeared, which meant that someone was hiding him.  _Looks like I have some more humans to kill_ , he mused.  Only humans would hide other humans.  Vampires were better than that.  Oh sure there were some that pretended to be for “human rights” as he called them, but at the core, they were all predators and as such, they would turn in humans at the drop of a hat.  After all, **he** would and it was only natural that lesser vampires would follow suit.  The ringing of his cell phone jarred him from his reverie and he answered it, frowning when he noticed that his phone said “unknown number”.

“I hope whoever you are, you have a good reason for calling me,” he said in a warning tone.  Yes, his number was out there for all vampires to use as up until a couple of years ago, it had been flashed up in lights with instructions to call him if any of his pets had escaped or had been stolen from him, but people didn’t tend to use it that much as his pets soon learned not to be stupid enough to try to escape him.

“I’m a doctor at Chicago Med and I have Jay Halstead’s address,” a female voice reported.  He grinned.  Ah….this was interesting.  And just served to prove his point about younger vampires.  They all thought just as he did.  The fact that this one was taking initiative was intriguing.  But first, to make sure this all panned out.

“Really?” Montague asked.  “And what makes you think he belongs to me?” he continued.  Well, Jay **did** , but he was curious as to how this woman knew it.

“Please, I know you.  Light brown hair, blue eyes…fit.  You have a **very** distinctive type, Montague,” the woman replied.  _I always looked up to him and wished I could’ve been part of his circle.  Maybe this will get me noticed_ , she thought to herself.

“True enough,” Montague conceded. “What’s the address?” he queried and the woman rattled off the address. 

“And if he’s not there, he’ll be at his brother’s place,” she stated and then proceeded to give him the other address.   _Really.  Hiding humans and giving them rights.  Stupidest thing the elders have ever done.  They have no rights and every other vampire feels the same way_ , she fumed.  Oh one might argue that she was breaching doctor/patient rules by giving out the human’s address, but that was the point.  It was a **human**!  How were they going to keep them in line if they didn’t know where they were?  She **did** feel a little guilty for giving out Will’s address, but he would understand once everything was taken care of.  

“This is very much appreciated,” Montague said.  “Thank you, Doctor…”

“Bekker.  Doctor Ava Bekker.  And it was my pleasure.”  Montague smirked as he hung up and then called together his minions and told them about the information he had gotten.

“How can we be sure it’s not a trap?  After all, some vampire doctors have actually **welcomed** the new changes,” one pointed out.

“Because I’ve heard of this doctor Bekker and from what I’ve seen, she’s not a big supporter of the fact that humans now have rights,” Montague replied.  _I’ll have to see if I can meet up with her later and thank her properly_ , he mused.  But first…retrieving the pet that he had lost. “Now then, let’s go get my pet back.” With that, he and the others headed out.

 

 

 


End file.
